


She is a Hunter

by Enyn_Skyeward



Series: No One becomes Someone [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hunting, Knives, Lexa in Disbelief, Lovers, Mountain Lion - Freeform, Pride, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part V in No One Becomes Someone Series</p>
<p>Lexa and Clarke join the hunting party in the woods outside Polis, where Lexa watches Clarke's hunting methods capture a large predator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is a Hunter

 When Lexa suggested they escape Polis for the day by joining the hunting party, the leader of all the clans thought she’d have to teach Clarke to hunt. Like many who knew the girl before she became a legend, Lexa believed that Clarke had found a wounded panther and killed it. She believed that Clarke had lasted on wounded animals or animals slow enough they could be caught. Instead, halfway through the hunt she was following Clarke as the woman was determined to do something without sharing what she planned to do. The blond’s steps were quiet, no longer those of a child but instead as if she was one with the forest.

“What is it?” Lexa whispered as she bent down beside Clarke, seeing her touch a large paw print in the soft ground.

“Quiet!” The blond hissed before standing and pulling her knife from her boot.

The print alone said a large cat was around, Lexa pulled her knife and took silent steps behind Clarke. She followed her lover into the soft underbrush that was nearby and watched her duck into a hollowed out log, which seemed foolish in action. Hearing struggles and Clarke’s soft grunts, she bent down and watched her lover back up, holding something to her chest as she crawled out.

“Got it.” She held a small rabbit in her hands and Lexa found herself wanting to equal parts strangle her lover and laugh at her foolishness.

“If you wanted a rabbit Clarke, there are ones closer to the city.”

Clarke removed a long rope from her pocket and quickly tied it to the rabbit’s foot. “It’s not for me. You just stand back and watch, let Wanheda trap this kill.” She started walking away back towards where they came from. “Although if you were smart, I’d get in a tree.”

* * *

Despite not understanding Clarke’s need for her to get in a tree, Lexa climbed into a tree and sat watching as Clarke worked. The girl had tied the trapped rabbit to a post in the ground before climbing a tree herself, silently watching the ground. Hours seemed to pass and the sun in the sky rose high before slowly falling, it was midway through the afternoon when Lexa was about to jump down but she saw the golden hide of the large cat as it moved towards the rabbit.

Lexa’s eyes immediately went to Clarke and she watched as the girl removed a knife from her waist and held it out, preparing to jump from the tree. The protectiveness she felt for her lover at the idea of the cat harming her made her speak but her words were lost as Clarke jumped down onto the cat, stabbing it before rolling away quickly. The cat turned and stalked towards Clarke but as it jumped at the girl she held her knife up, throwing the cat to the ground with the knife still embedded in it. As if she’d killed a dozen times before the same way, Clarke stood and dusted her clothes off before removing the knife from the dead cat.

Jumping down from the tree, Lexa made her way over and watched Clarke turn to her with a smile on her face. “Mountain cat for dinner, I think your cooks will be thrilled.”

“You killed the panther in this manner?”

“I know it’s not what your men usually do but it’s a method I perfected.” She bent down and untied the rabbit, letting it go. “Go on, go back to your babies.”

“The more I learn of you Clarke, the more I do not understand.”

Clarke bent back down and used rope to tie the paws of the cat before looking up at her. “Are you going to help me or stand there all day?”

* * *

They rejoined the hunting party at the edge of the woods near the walls of the city, all the men on horses paused when they saw the pallet behind Clarke’s stallion and what was on it. Lexa watched as they joked with each other, taking verbal stabs at how each other’s prey looked small compared to Wanheda’s cat. Laughter was heard from everyone as they made their way inside the walls of the city, a wagon of animals enough to feed the ill, weak, orphan children, and elderly without families

Titus waited at the entrance to the palace and stared as Clarke dragged the pallet containing the cat behind her. He looked to Lexa and she gave a slight smirk, carrying a few rabbits in her hands. A wave of the man’s hand had the warriors at the doors immediately relieving the two women of the burdens. Lexa gave a nod to each of the warriors, watching as they silently questioned if Wanheda killed the cat herself.

“I’ll be in my quarters, see you at dinner.” Clarke spoke without caring to look at either of them, instead leaving down the hall towards the stairs.

“Wanheda truly killed the cat?”

Lexa gave Titus a nod, “in a ruthless and savage manner but yes, the cat is owed to her.”

“She is a hunter, as well as, a healer and leader of her people.” Titus spoke as they walked towards the stairs, “there was talk of a panther and now a mountain cat is her prey, one must wonder if there is an animal she will not kill.”

“She set her bait free, having used a rabbit to attract the cat.” Lexa gave a smile, “we feast tonight Titus, when was the last time a mountain cat filled our plates?”

“When Anya was still with us.” The man spoke softly as they started up the stone steps.

Lexa nodded, “Anya would not believe what Clarke has become. She said that Clarke was a child leading children, one who wanted peace when those with her carried weapons, and her people moved as if newborn foals in the forest. Now Clarke moves silently, as if the forest claims her as its own, she leads with a burden that many have died from in the past, and she wants peace but she carries dangerous weapons to do so.”

“She is a hunter Heda, what else will she hunt?”

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Lexa looked at him over her shoulder. “None shall harm her Titus, she maybe a hunter but she does not hunt her allies.”

“We can pray to the gods she never does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think of the story.
> 
> Leave a word that describes Clarke in her journey back to herself.


End file.
